The Necklace of Harmonia
by LastOlympian123
Summary: Read the adventures of Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Percy's fifteen year old sister Connie. As they try to retrieve lost friends, the Necklace of Harmonia, and maybe even an old buddy that's lost his ways. But read Percabeth the Perfect Couple to understand the story better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the Necklace of Harmonia! So to understand this story I recommend that you guys read my first story Percabeth the Perfect Couple! So yeah enjoy and review! **

**Connie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could from whatever was chasing me. Balls of fire flew past me and one almost burned my leg.

I looked back and saw nothing was there. But I kept hearing footsteps, fast ones. I ran as fast as I could.

I was stupid enough to forget my weapons, all of them. I cursed under my breath and I stopped to catch my breath.

Then I heard the footsteps coming closer to me and I froze. The footsteps stopped and then something tackled me.

I yelped and looked that Leo Valdez was the one who was chasing me with stupid fireballs. He was laughing and hiccupping as he fell on his back.

My eyes flared and I punched him in the gut. He winced but kept laughing.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed.

Leo stopped laughing abruptly and smiled.

"I did it because you so deserved it for filling the Hephaestus cabin with water," Leo said.

I smirked.

"You got me pretty bad Valdez."

"I know," Leo chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and helped Leo up.

"Come on, Percy and Annabeth are probably looking for us," I said.

He shrugged and we both ran towards camp.

When Percy saw me he sighed.

"Where were you?" He asked me.

"I was running away from Fire Boy here," I rolled my eyes as I pointed towards Leo.

Let me just explain one thing first. Percy is my brother. Literally, he's my brother. Yeah, you might think he's my half-brother since we're both children of Poseidon but this is different.

Percy, Sally, and Paul adopted me from an orphanage. My real mother died in the Marines. She met Poseidon in the Marines and that's where I came in.

Anyways, Percy started laughing at me and hiccupping just like Leo did.

I huffed and looked towards Annabeth. She smiled and gave me a look that said boys-are-just-stupid-like-that.

I smiled but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Constance, I need to talk to you," I heard Chiron say.

Chiron and the gods are the only people who call me Constance. Well except for Ares and Dionysus. Ares calls me Carter because he thinks I'm tough. He even says I'm tougher than Percy.

Dionysus, well he calls me anything.

I turned towards Chiron and followed him into the Big House. He had me sit down and he sighed.

"Constance, I have some news."

I looked at him with concern. There was just two things I was hoping he wasn't going to say.

"Constance, Jarett and Josh are missing. They've been missing since they left for their quest. It's been two weeks. They may be d-" Chiron said.

"No, they're not dead," I finished.

Josh was my best friend and Jarett was well, my boyfriend. This is one of the things I was hoping he would not say.

"Also, I'm sending you on the quest they were supposed to do," Chiron said.

Bingo. That's the other thing I was hoping he would not say.

"I accept," I sighed.

"Good, you will be retrieving the Necklace of Harmonia. Maybe along the way you may find Jarett and Josh. But as you know from our lessons the Necklace of Harmonia—" Chiron started to say.

"The necklace that can any woman young and beautiful forever. I also know the rest of the story," I finished.

Chiron nodded.

"Yes, well who would you like to go with?"

I paused.

I wanted to take Percy and Annabeth, but I wanted to take one more person. It may be against the Ancient Laws but I'm going to do this.

"I'd like to take Percy, Annabeth, and Leo," I said.

Chiron froze.

"Constance, you know about the Ancient Laws, only three should go on a quest. You know what happened with Bianca and Zoe," Chiron stated.

"I know, but I have a feeling that I'll need all of them," I hesitated.

Chiron nodded.

"As you wish Constance, but you may regret it."

I sighed.

"May I please leave?" I asked.

Chiron nodded and I left the Big House as quickly as I could. I ran towards the canoe docks as fast as a bullet. I felt tears stream down my eyes and I shut them tight as I sat down at the hard wooden docks.

I swung my legs off the dock. Then I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could in anger.

I just got back from a quest a few months ago and Chiron expected me to go on another one.

The last quest I died. I came back from the dead but still I died! I might just die again and this time I won't come back.

I felt footsteps come behind me and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leo smiling weakly at me.

He sat next to me and held my hand. I squeezed his hand back and he cracked some jokes to make me feel better.

"Hey, okay so two muffins were in an oven baking right?" Leo said.

"Right," I laughed.

"So one muffin turns to the other one and says boy it's hot in here! So the other muffin says OMG A TALKING MUFFIN!" Leo laughed.

I laughed. The joke was cheesy and weird but it still made me feel better.

Leo smiled at me and then he frowned.

"So I heard about um you know," Leo said.

I nodded as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"T-They're not dead," I said with hesitation.

Leo nodded.

"I also heard that I'm going on the quest with you," Leo said.

I looked at him and nodded.

Leo nodded and wiped the tears that I didn't even notice were streaming down my face.

"Well, we're all going to have a jolly good time aren't we?" Leo said.

I laughed and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Yeah I guess we are," I chuckled.

Leo stood up and held out his hand towards me.

I looked up at him and took his hand. He lifted me up and we walked towards the camp.

**Me: Yeah I know, it was cheesy.**

**Connie: It wasn't cheesy it was bad.**

**Leo: It was not! It was good… I guess.**

**Me: Hey! I work hard on these stories!**

**Leo: Sure…**

**Me: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I only got two reviews for my first chapter! Please try spreading the word so people can read this! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked towards Percy and whispered to him about the news that I heard from Piper. Apparently, Jarett and Josh are missing and Connie has to fix all of this by going on a quest.

Yet, five minutes ago I learned that Percy and I were going on the quest with her and Leo. I wasn't bummed but I wasn't exactly happy either. In fact, I was somewhere in the middle.

I was kind of used to going on quests now so I'm kind of cool with it.

When I told Percy he wasn't that surprised. But right now he was trying to find his sister. Percy and I walked all around the camp until we saw Connie and Leo walking back laughing and holding hands.

You could see Connie had a little bit of that old sparkle she had when Jarett and Josh were around. But this time it wasn't as strong.

I smiled at Connie and Leo warmly yet Percy nearly tackled her with a hug.

"What the!" Connie laughed.

Percy started laughing and Leo came on top of the pile. Connie started laughing hard so I jumped on the pile.

"Get off of me! You're all so heavy!" Connie laughed.

I was starting to stand up until everyone tackled me and made a huge pile on me. I felt how heavy all of them were and I kicked them all of.

All of us started laughing but then we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I looked up to see Chiron with a very stern face.

We all collected ourselves and stood up.

"I recommend that you all get ready for your quest. You should leave as soon as possible," Chiron said.

By his tone I could just tell that it was an order not a suggestion. I looked up to him and nodded.

I ran back to my cabin and grabbed my backpack. I stuffed it with an extra T-shirt, nectar, ambrosia, my dagger, and lastly a book to keep me entertained though I probably wouldn't use it.

I shouldered my backpack and headed out towards the pavilion. Connie was already there wearing all her weapons including her darts, her sword that can also turn into a whip, ballistic knives, a sheath of hunting knives, a bow and arrows, a dagger, a hatchet, a ring that pops out a blade, ninja stars, and including her powers.

So if you ever see her with any of her weapons. You would not want to mess with her. Percy learned that the hard way and he ended up with a hatchet two millimeters from his face.

Connie is pretty skilled with all of her weapons. Especially with her bow and arrows.

Anyways, I walked up to her carefully as she sharpened her dagger.

"Hey Annabeth," she said without looking up.

"Hey," I said.

I sat next to her and smiled contently.

Finally after like ten minutes, Leo and Percy came in laughing. Connie stood up and sheathed her dagger.

"Okay, so where the heck are we going in the first place?" Leo asked.

"Well, Jarett and Josh were headed towards California so I'm guessing the necklace is there. So we should maybe take a plane or a boat," I said.

"Boat," Connie and Percy both said at the same time.

I shrugged, "fine."

We all walked towards the canoe dock and Percy commanded a full mast ship to come. Right there in front of us was a ship that was as big as the Argo II but even more elegant and balanced.

Connie climbed up the ship and she popped over the railing smiling!

"Come on in! It's amazing!" Connie yelled in excitement.

I ran in after Leo and Percy and I almost gasped. Right when I walked in I saw red carpeting and on each side of the boat were intersecting walls that seemed to match the boat perfectly.

Yet, there was everything we needed. There was a kitchen, bathrooms, even a sitting room! But there weren't any bedrooms so we had to sleep on the open wide deck.

Percy started manning the ship by raising the masts and managing the ballistae.

I saw Connie sit down at the edge of the deck. She was looking at a picture and I knew what picture it was because she started tearing up. I knew it was the picture she held when Jarett and Josh were in comas.

But instead of walking towards her I ignored it and walked towards Leo in the kitchen. The kitchen was full of food and supplies.

As I walked in, I smelled that Leo was cooking something good. Really good, I peaked over his shoulder and saw that it was pasta and burgers! I've never in all of my life had such a supplied quest.

This has got to be the best quest I've ever been on! So far…

**Leo: Man that was short!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I'm tired today!**

**Connie: *snorts* You're just tired because we kept you up all night.. baby**

**Leo: *laughs and ducks as a chair hits the wall behind him that I threw***

**Me: REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I really need more review! I'm sorry if you think Leo is a little OOC but I thought that maybe he could be a little more serious in this story…**

**Leo's POV**

I spooned some warm pasta into a plate and gave Annabeth two plates. One for Annabeth and the other for Percy.

"Thanks Leo," Annabeth smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

I spooned another plate and then another. I grabbed the two plates and walked towards Connie.

"Here," I smiled as I set the plate in front of her.

She just stared at it hollowly and sadly.

"Come on, you have to eat," I said.

I shoved the plate a little bit towards her.

She smiled weakly, and grabbed the shining silver fork in front of her.

She ate slowly and smiled widely.

"Your good at cooking," she complimented.

"Thanks. I get that a lot," I laughed.

She started eating faster until all of the food was gone.

"I'll get it," I smiled as I grabbed the plate.

I walked towards the kitchen and I placed the plates and forks into the sink.

Then I walked back towards her and sat down.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"It's just Jarett and Josh," she whispered.

I nodded. Then Connie yawned and rubbed her eyes. I smiled and lied down as she lied down next to me.

"The stars look amazing thanks to Artemis," Connie smiled.

"Well Artemis has one heck of a job keeping all these stars bright," I said as I held Connie's hand.

Connie squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" I asked.

"Of course!" Connie laughed.

"Okay so I went to a seafood bar right?" I asked.

Connie nodded.

"So I was dancing with all of my friends and then I pulled a mussel," I laughed.

Connie smiled and laughed.

"Leo you're too funny," Connie smiled.

She yawned again and rubbed her sea green eyes.

I laughed, "tired already?"

Connie nodded and rested her head on my stomach.

I smiled and put my hand on her back.

"Connie?" I whispered.

No answer other than a soft snore.

I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Boy did I have a bad dream.

_I was floating over a part of the ocean and there was Josh and Jarett hanging on to a piece of drift wood._

_They were both breathing softly and they were shivering from the cold water. It kind of reminded me of the Titanic but they were alive._

"_L-Leo?" Josh asked._

_He looked directly at me and smiled._

"_Hurry and come soon," Josh whispered._

_Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I hope. _

_But then the dream faded and a man came into my dream. It was Ouranos. _

"_Well, Leo. I've been waiting for you. You see. I'm trying to well extinguish your powers. I think I've completed that on one of your friends. But I'll let you figure who that friend is," Ouranos said._

_He smiled and laughed viciously. Then all of a sudden a hellhound came out of nowhere and jumped towards me. _

_I woke up in a cold sweat. _

I looked around me and Connie was screaming and crying in her sleep.

I shook her awake.

"Connie!" I screamed.

She woke up with her eyes wide open and dimmed. She started panting fast and then she hugged me and started crying.

"It's okay," I whispered as I stroked her silky hair.

She cried and bawled as much as she could.

Then she looked at me and touched my face.

"Don't ever dive into an ocean. Ever. Promise me," Connie whispered.

I nodded.

"I promise," I said.

**Me: Okay, I know it's short. But I've been busy for a long time.**

**Leo: Yeah we all know….**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter is longer I promise! Anyways enjoy! **

**Percy's POV**

After Connie's rampage of crying and bawling, well we got ourselves into deeper trouble.

Leo was trying to comfort Connie by whispering words of encouragement to her. But then the ship shook rapidly and all of Hades broke loose.

It all started with the storm spirits.

They bombarded the ship and cackled evilly as they reached out their claws to slash us.

But all of us were quick. We all grabbed our sharp weapons and got to work.

I slashed and defended myself as a storm spirit tried slashing at my shoulder. Then all of a sudden hellhounds hopped onto the ship and ran towards us.

What the hell is happening?

I looked at everyone else and they were slashing and hacking at the hellhounds.

Connie was using every ounce of energy she had. She brought out her hunting knives and flipped as a hellhound ran towards her. As she flipped over the hellhound she stabbed it in the back.

I turned towards my opponent and saw that it was a pack of hellhounds. I steadied my sword and smirked wildly as I stabbed each easily and cleanly.

Suddenly, a hellhound jumped on me and growled in my face. I closed my eyes and kicked the monster off of my chest.

I slashed at the demon and staggered as I stood.

I looked around and all of the other monsters were into dust. I gazed at the others and they had scratched on their faces and some slashes on them.

Yet my sister looked the most weak. She was pale and it seemed like her powers were slipping from her grip.

Her sea green eyes were dimmed and she had a faraway look in them.

She caught my gaze and her stare hardened as she swept some dust off of her clothes.

I broke my gaze away from her and walked towards Annabeth.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

Annabeth laughed and nodded as she sheathed her dagger.

"Stop being so worried. Loosen up," Annabeth laughed.

She smiled and then grabbed a cold, damp cloth. She pressed it against my face and I winced.

She started cleaning my scratches and wounds as she talked to me. But I grabbed her wrist and took the cloth.

"You first," I said.

"Percy, you have a lot of scratches and wounds on you. I think I should continue cleaning your wounds," Annabeth protested as she reached for the cloth.

I dodged her grabby hands and gave her a look that said that I'm not giving up.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

I smiled in satisfaction and pressed the cloth against her face softly. She winced in pain and squeezed my hand.

I knew how she felt but I needed to clean her wounds. After I was done, I popped ambrosia squares in her mouth and she sighed in relief.

"Your turn," Annabeth sighed as she grabbed the cloth.

I shrugged and she cleaned my face gently.

A few minutes later she looked at me and smirked.

"Seaweed Brain, take off your shirt," she said.

"Why?" I asked with a questioning look.

"There's a wound going down from your neck to your back. You can easily see it since your shirt is torn into pieces," Annabeth laughed.

I looked down at my shirt and just realized that it was pretty much only threads.

I took off my shirt and let Annabeth press the chilling cloth against my back. Then she pressed the cloth against my chest and she looked at my eyes.

She smiled and quickly pecked my lips.

"I love you Wise Girl," I said.

Annabeth looked up at me with her sparkly grey eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

After about twenty minutes Annabeth and I walked towards Leo and Connie.

Leo was holding Connie's hand while she shivered.

"What the heck happened to you anyways?" I asked.

Connie looked at me harshly like never before.

Her eyes glowed with anger and evil. Yet they seemed to move like the ocean.

"I don't want to talk about it," Connie spat.

Annabeth looked taken back and walked towards Connie.

"Connie what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself," I said.

She glared at me harshly and balled up her fists.

"Things. Change," she muttered darkly.

I grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. They looked normal except something was wrong.

Her eyes weren't sea green. Instead, they were dark brown and they looked like black holes.

"Something's wrong with you," I concluded.

Leo stood next to me and sighed.

"This is my entire fault," Leo said.

"How?" I asked.

Leo sighed and then told me about his dream. Apparently Ouranos told Leo that he took one of our powers and he's guessing it was Connie's.

Yet something was definitely wrong with her.

I let go of Connie and she swatted my hand.

What the heck happened to my sister?

Connie stood up abruptly and stormed off.

I walked after her and spun her around by the shoulder.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

I had no choice. I stared at her harshly.

"Either you answer me or you know what'll happen," I murmured darkly.

"Never," she whispered angrily.

I lifted my hand and she didn't even flinch. Then I slapped her across the face. Hard.

She looked up at me in shock but I smiled. I smiled because her eyes were now sea green, not chocolate brown.

She rubbed her cheek and grumbled.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and waved it away. She frowned at me and then walked away from me, storming off.

I smiled satisfied and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Annabeth who looked at me angrily.

"What did you do to Connie? She's crying and there's a hand print on her face.

I sighed and explained everything and Annabeth widened her eyes.

"You could've done something else other than I don't know slap her!" Annabeth hissed.

Annabeth looked at me and sighed as she walked away quietly.

I walked towards Connie and saw tears coming down her face. Her eyes were rimmed with red and they were tearing up quickly.

"Connie I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shrugged and then looked at me.

"I have nothing to cry for. The only reason I'm crying is because I let myself get weak and so… so… angry," Connie replied.

**Okay. That's it for now! I'll update soon! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm continuing this story because I read it over and I realized it was actually okay! So please just enjoy and review I really need some more reviews!**

**Connie's POV**

For hours I sat towards the corner of the ship just staring at the sunset. I felt weak and drained as if something was missing. I felt like a little kid, worthless and puny.

I hated everything that just happened from going mad to looking weak. I just hated it.

I sighed and just sat there thinking and trying to avoid contact with anyone. I just didn't want any confrontation.

I closed my eyes and just sat there until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Leo with a small stuffed animal in his hand. He smiled sheepishly at me and sat down.

"I thought you needed a little laugh," Leo smiled weakly as he wiggled the stuffed animal's arms putting it in my hand.

I cracked a smile and then rolled my eyes, "Just please don't talk about what happened earlier."

"I won't say a word about it," Leo smiled as he nudged me with his shoulder.

I held the little brown bear in my hand and stared at the ocean with Leo. The whole time the tension between us seemed to loosen as we looked at the sparkling water.

Leo then looked at me and smiled," What did the tree say to the wind?"

"I don't know, what did the tree say to the wind?" I smiled as I leaned on him.

"The tree said to the wind to leaf him alone!" Leo laughed as he doubled over on how cheesy his joke was.

I cracked a smile and started laughing. I looked at him as his face turned red giving his face a reddish hue.

The whole time we sat there cracking jokes and laughing just having a good time. I almost lost all of my memory of the incident and I loved it.

Then long after the sun set, Leo stood up, "Well I guess we should go to bed."

I started standing up but then my knees buckled and everything started going black. The last thing I heard was Leo running towards me shouting my name.

…

_Things started to overcome me and I felt like I was falling. Then I landed on a cold hard ground until the world started whirling again. I saw water splashing everywhere and then Josh and Jarett freezing in the water trying to float on a piece of driftwood._

_They were both sleeping I knew this because I could see them taking gasps of air. The world started whirling again and then I saw a shining necklace in the middle of a collapsed mountain. It was deep down in a mine. I felt sick to the stomach._

_Then I felt something come out of me. My reflection started showing everywhere with my skin starting to pale and my eyes dimming. I felt like I couldn't stand. I felt my power draining out of me. My mind felt fried and everything just made me start feeling weak._

"_Constance, how are you," I heard a voice echo in my skull._

_My throat started to catch and I felt the breath go raspy. I couldn't breathe._

"_I am Lord Ouranos, as you don't know that already. You're the one I chose, I want you specifically to die and suffer I also chose many more but I won't tell you that."_

_The voice was throbbing in my head giving me a cold feeling. The world whirled around me again and everything went black. I just heard the voices of Leo and Percy yelling my name. I kept hearing it feeling something shaking me. _

_Then I woke up._

…

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Connie's color began to fade and pale. She started sweating like crazy as Leo and Percy shook her trying to get her to wake up.

She wouldn't budge until Percy finally dumped a bucket of water on his sister.

At first, she was motionless but then she coughed and Leo wrapped a blanket out of her. She was still pale and her eyes were almost colorless. She shivered as Leo hugged her in the blanket trying to warm her up.

"Connie, are you okay?" I asked as I crouched down next to her.

Connie nodded and then Percy nudged me quickly. I looked at him and he motioned toward another room.

I sighed and walked to where he motioned.

"Something's wrong," Percy sighed.

"I know," I whispered.

We looked at each other as if looking for an answer but we couldn't find one. It seemed hopeless.

**Well that's it! Okay! Review my beautiful readers!**

**Leo: Well that was short!**

**Connie: I know and to be honest, why didn't you make this decision earlier?**

**Me: Because I didn't think it was that good!**

**Leo: Well maybe you should spend less time watching movies and dramas moping around with your life.**

**Me: *throws brick as Leo ducks and smiles* You're such a poop! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Please read my other fanfiction called the Forgotten Daughter! Thanks! **

**Leo's POV**

I just sat there next to her as Percy and Annabeth walked away talking about who knows what. I sat there wrapping the blanket around her so that she wouldn't freeze to death.

"T-thanks," Connie stuttered as she shivered in the blanket.

"What happened?" I asked softly as I hugged her harder.

She shrugged and then closed her eyes making her calm down. As she closed her eyes I noticed her long lashes that every girl would kill for and her little dainty nose that made her look cute in a way.

She opened her eyes and she seemed even weaker. Then she put her head on my lap and sighed falling asleep. I just sat there as still as I could and just started stroking her hair. She sighed and took little breathes of air as she shouldered the blanket.

It all seemed so peaceful as the sun started to rise bringing a bright blazing glow that burned my eyes. I smiled and then sighed as I closed my eyes and thought a little bit.

Then I heard a thump on the side of the ship that shook the floor. I knew what was happening so I took Connie's sleeping body and hid her in the closet concealing her with potato sacks and boxes.

"I'll be back I promise," I whispered as I shut the door.

I then turned around to be facing a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. It was Luke Castellan and I remembered that his master raised him from the dead and erased his memory of all the good stuff before he died. He went back to hating the gods.

"Well Luke Castellan haven't seen you here in a while. Last time I saw you we were battling at camp and that's when we introduced each other am I right?" I asked flashing a smile.

Luke grinned, "what's in the closet Valdez?"

I shrugged and pretended to act stupid secretly pulling out my hammer.

"I said what's in the closet?"

"Nothing that you need to know about," I retorted.

Luke growled and then swung his sword at me missing my head getting stuck in the door. I winced at the thought of him hurting Connie but right now I had to worry about getting rid of him.

"Come here Lukey Pookey!" I teased as I ran away.

Just as I hoped he ran after me and we ran around the ship until we were on the main deck. I saw Percy and Annabeth tied up at the mast. Great.

"What was your plan Valdez? Was your plan perhaps to lead me to Percy so he could defend you?" Luke laughed.

I gritted my teeth and then walked to the edge of the ship banging my leg against the wall as Luke cornered me. He smiled and then pressed his blade against my throat.

"Be ready to die Valdez. Say goodbye to your girlfriend because after this I'll drag her out of that closet and kill her too," Luke smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend Luke she has a boyfriend already. We're just friends," I snarled as he pressed his sword harder pricking my neck.

Drops of blood dripped down on the floor as Luke pressed harder.

"I know your desires Valdez and she's one of them. You're obviously not friends, you care for her too much. Ouranos told me everything about your mind."

I looked at him with fury and then kicked him away. He stumbled back and then howled with laughter, "is that all you got?"

He thundered towards me and then slashed my arm and chest making me stagger. I swore under my breath and then swung my giant hammer at him clubbing him in the head. He smiled with his beady eyes and then viciously jabbed at me.

But then a flash of silver blocked the blade from killing me. I looked around to see that it was Connie that saved me. She still looked weak with the dull color in her eyes and her pale skin. But her eyes still seemed to glow with determination as she parried and slashed at Luke.

Luke smiled, "so we meet again. Last time I saw you, you were so good at sword fighting you eventually tied me in a tree. But you forgot the rule to disarm me first. Well you were pretty healthy then let's see what you can do now with only one of your weapons at your side."

Connie gritted her teeth and then sidestepped as Luke jabbed at her. She then ducked and punched him in the face. Hard.

Luke staggered back and then cackled. He then ran towards her and then tackled her to the ground. Connie feel to the ground with an enormous force while Luke grabbed her arm harshly.

"I can't kill you but I can damn well hurt you," Luke smiled.

He bent Connie's arm in a wicked angle and then slapped her in the face with his muscled hand. He got out a dagger and then started slashing at her. She screamed and whimpered as blood spurted out from her arms and legs.

I ran towards her but then I fell to the ground as if there was an invisible wall between me and her.

"Ouranos is blocking you Valdez. I can hurt her as much as I want and you can't do anything about it," Luke laughed.

Luke forced Connie to stand up as she stumbled and staggered struggling to stand. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. She tried grabbing her sword but her arm was disgustingly hacked at leaving her helpless.

Luke kicked her and then purred in satisfaction.

"Weak, worthless, puny, small, tiny," Luke mumbled as he slapped her at each word.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE-"Connie screamed as tears came down her eyes.

Luke immediately punched her in the face making her fall to her knees.

I banged my shoulder against the wall ignoring all of my injuries. I had to get to her. I screamed and kicked at the wall slamming it with my hammer trying to break it.

I looked helplessly at Percy and Annabeth as they tried to get out of the rope. But I knew even if they did get out the wall would be there too.

I slid down to my knees and just watched my friend get hurt.

Luke again made her stand up and then held her hand he smiled gently only slamming her on the ground.

"Now let's get to the fun part!" Luke hooted.

Luke got his dagger and kneeled over the daughter of Poseidon. He slid his dagger and then cut the top part of Connie's shirt revealing a tank top and under garments. He grabbed the dagger and started cutting at Connie's chest.

She screamed and cried as he did it. Tears streamed down my face as I banged against the wall.

Luke traced the line of Connie's jaw as tears streamed down her face.

"I enjoy this so much don't you?" Luke asked with flaming eyes.

He then seized her and slid his hand down the etched mark to then snap the strap of her tank top. He slid his finger up and down her chest seizing it until I screamed as loud as I could to then hear something shatter.

I opened my eyes and then realized I shattered the wall that separated me from Connie.

**Was it good? Sorry it was a little weird towards the end but hey i said under garments not the actual thing anyways please review! i love you all!**

**Leo- BYE!**


End file.
